Pokemon DXd
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Idea from Chris Ketchum. What if Ash was born as a devil? What if he awakened his heritage when he took the attacks from Mew and Mewtwo, and how will it turn everything upside down?


Pokémon DXD

Prologue

Summary: What if Ash was a powerful devil, and didn't know of his heritage? What if his heritage awoke when he jumped between Mews and Mew two's attacks, and how will it change everything?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/competent/aura/devil Ash

Pairings: Ash/harem Brock/Lucy Tracey/ Daisy Water flower among others

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon or High school DXd

Our story begins on a dark and stormy night in Pallet Town. Two figures quickly ran through the forest, while one figure carried a small bundle. "Silver, do you really think our little Ashura will be all right" a feminine voice asked with worry? "Honestly, Matsuri, this is our best option" the now identified Silver said. "I completely trust Delia with raising our son, and since she's not able to have a son of her own, it works out." "Do you think we'll ever see Ashura again" Matsuri asked? I have no answer, since we'll be on the run, or in hiding since Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, and the other crime bosses have called in the Khaos Brigade" Silver said. "Just our luck" Matsuri said scowling. The two then found themselves in front of the Ketchum house. Taking a deep breath, Silver knocked. The door opened to see Delia with a confused look. "Delia, there's little time" Silver said, as Delia quickly let the two in.

LIVING ROOM

The three sat down, with Delia taking a chair, while Silver and Matsuri took the couch. "Delia, we don't have much time to explain what's happening" Silver said. "I can only guess it has something to do with your heritage" Delia said, as both nodded. "We need you to watch over Ashura, just in case" Matsuri said giving her the bundle. "AWW" Delia cooed, at the sleeping Ashura. "He's the most precious thing I've ever seen" she said. Silver then pulled out a blue and purple colored Pokedex, several small disks, and ten different Poke Balls. "When he's old enough, he can see what's inside" Silver said. "Why bring him to me" Delia asked? "You were the best choice, and Mira and Siri already have kids of their own, and we don't exactly trust the Oaks, except May and Daisy" Matsuri said. "True that" Delia said. "Does he have a sacred gear" Delia asked? Pretty sure he does, but we're not sure exactly it does" Silver replied. "Well we should probably get moving before we're found" Matsuri said, as she and Silver left the house. "Well Ash, it's just you and me now" Delia said, gently scooping the sleeping infant up in her arms, and took him upstairs.

TIMESKIP

Four years later, Ash was playing in the forest, while Delia secretly watched. "I'm not sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion I know what Ash's sacred gear may have" She thought, before coming into view with the ten Poke Balls. "Here are a few Pokémon for you to have Ash" Delia said, giving him the Poke Balls. Taking the first Poke ball, Ash tossed it up, and a flash of light materialized, forming into a bipedal wolf-like Pokémon that was primarily brown. "I think, that's a Lycanrock Midnight form from Alola" Ash said, as Delia nodded. "That's an Alolan Vulpix" Ash said, looking at the white fox. "Next is a Trapinch from Hoenn" Ash said picking up the tiny Pokémon. "Here is a female Snorunt" Ash said. "This is a Skorupi from Sinnoh" Ash said. "The next three are Eeveeloutions: Espeon, a shiny Umbreon, and a Glacieon" Ash pointed. Next, we have a Croagunk from Sinnoh, and finally a shiny Dratini" Ash said. "Sweetie, make sure the Oaks don't see those Pokémon, especially Dratini or Umbreon" Delia warned. "Yes mom" Ash said, as he returned his Pokémon.

TIMESKIP

A 10-year old Ash ran towards the lab of Prof. Oak. "I have a distinct feeling Oak may not give me a proper starter, but it really doesn't matter" Ash thought. Arriving at the lab, Ash could already tell Gary had been there, and was waiting to see what Ash would happen. "Ah Ash, you made it" Prof. Oak said, hiding a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Ash. "This is the only starter I have left, but it's a handful" he said, pointing to a Pikachu. Ash couldn't explain it, but he could feel the sheer power radiating off Pikachu. "Its fine Professor, I'll take him" Ash said, making Pikachu raise an eye. "All right then, here is a Pokedex, and five Poke balls" Prof. Oak said, handing Ash five generic Poke Balls. "Thanks Professor" Ash said, allowing Pikachu to ride on his head. If Ash would have stayed longer, he would have seen Oak laughing, while May and Daisy shook their heads, and silently slipped out the back.

KETCHUM HOME

Ash arrived back home, and introduced Delia to Pikachu. "Mom, I think I'm beginning to unlock more of my powers" Ash said in a serious voice. "I was able to sense Pikachu's power, and I know he's very strong." "You know, I'm not surprised" Delia said. A sudden knock made them walk to the front door to see May and Daisy. "You guys, we're so very sorry for what our family has done" May said. "No need for apologies girls" Ash said. "WE as people can find the dumbest of things to get bent out of shape over, and it paints a vivid and accurate portrait of how we are" Ash explained. "Regardless, please take these as a token of our apologies" May said, as she gave a sack of different evolution stones, and evolution items, while Daisy gave a sack of TMs. "Thank you both" Delia said, as the two left. "First, I'll make a quick stop before hitting the road" Ash said, as he ran out of the house. "That son of mine" Delia said, as she and Pikachu went inside.

TIMESKIP

An hour and a half later, found Ash and Pikachu walking toward Viridian City. "Man, am I glad I made that pitstop" Ash mused. "Pika" Pikachu asked, looking at its new friend. "I just rounded up more friends" Ash said, getting a snicker from Pikachu." Overhead, a certain legendary phoenix-like Pokémon soared over, allowing a feather to drop. "Huh, is that who I think it is" Ash said, as Pikachu's eyes were wide. "Well Pikachu, I guess this will be an interesting journey" Ash said, as Pikachu nodded. Indeed, this was only the beginning of the legend of Ashura: Aura Devil.

End Prologue

/

Okay folks, since this is primarily in the Pokémon world, there will be no peerages.

I already have Ash's powers and abilities set, and I'm pretty sure you caught some of them already. The rest abilities will be unveiled, with the best part next chapter.

/

Please Read & Review


End file.
